


Playing House

by Guysgirlsandmoreguys



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysgirlsandmoreguys/pseuds/Guysgirlsandmoreguys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes dreams can be scarier than nightmares...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a half-remembered sentence from a dream.  
> "You're not going to take my wife!"

Playing House

Miwa Konekomaru let Rin fix his tie so it looked smart.

“Geez you’re so hopeless.” Rin said with a fond smile, Konekomaru flushed and started to apologise when he felt warm lips press briefly against the end of his nose. “Have a good day!” Rin called after him as Konekomaru used one of his keys on the front door. The Japanese branch headquarters was busy as usual, and Konekomaru spent the day drinking cheap coffee and reading reports to decide what level of exorcist to send on which missions. His co-workers were all awed as usual when he opened his bento Rin prepared, there was even a heart in the rice. Konekomaru both blushed and smiled thinking of Rin getting up early to prepare this.

He was just packing up to leave when his boss, Mephisto Pheles, showed up leaning on his desk with that knowing smirk.

“Good Evening Miwa-kun, everyone has been raving about your bento’s these days so I’ve decided I must absolutely taste your partner’s cooking for myself. I’ll be by at around seven.” And he was gone, Konekomaru gaped but knew that he had to go along with it, the man was his boss after all. He called home to let Rin know they were expecting a guest, hoping that his lover wouldn’t be mad for the short notice. He should have known better.

“Alright, leave it to me!” He replied almost immediately.

Mephisto arrived exactly when he said he would, while Konekomaru was finishing with the table, using their best tablecloths and plates. Mephisto was clearly impressed by the layout however as with all things when it seemed to be going well, just as they settled to eat the door to their house burst in and amid the smoke came a man dressed in white with long blonde hair who stared accusingly at Konekomaru.

“You fiend! I didn’t give my permission for you to invite my daughter to live with you!” His eyes seemed to be on fire.

“I’m very sorry sir, I-“

“Stay out of this Father, I love him!” Rin shouted back, standing in front of Konekomaru defensively. Yukio level a pistol at him and spoke in a calm voice despite the anger on his face.

“Move Nii-san.” Suguro and Shima stepped up beside Koneko who gently pushed Rin out of the way.

“You’re not going to take my wife!” He shouted, getting his string of beads ready while Shima held his staff and Suguro level his own pistol at Yukio in retaliation. Mephisto leaned back in his seat looking thoroughly entertained with his smirk firmly placed.

Everyone started when Shiemi stepped up beside Yukio, “Sorry, but Yuki-chan can’t be wrong.” She summoned Nii and used him to create a large vine plant that covered the room. Everyone attacked at once, though when the forces on Rin and Koneko’s side were being pressed Konekomaru shouted at Rin to run away.

Rin ran, going through the kitchen into the large meadow at the back of the house holding his apron up so it didn’t trip him. Angel followed him out calling after him.

“No~ You can’t take Koneko away from me, I love him!” He shouted back, turning to face his father with equal wrath as he unsheathed his sword, covering himself in blue flames . Angel also unsheathed his sword after asking for assistance and gotten its usual creepy reply. They faced each other for a moment sizing each other up, then launched into fast powerful attacks.

Demon sword versus demon sword, when the two clashed flashes of white and blue radiated out from their fight felling trees and stirring up the ground.

Shura sat bolt upright her blankets fell down to her waist as she rubbed a hand over her eyes. She looked over the numerous empty sake bottles and chuuhai cans that littered her bedside table and floor.

“I’ve got to stop drinking before bed.” She murmured. She was unable to look any of the participants of her dream in the eye for a while afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> Need I say more?


End file.
